The electric motor vehicle control device disclosed in JP2001-45613A calculates a target drive torque by filtering a requested drive torque, calculated for a drive motor based upon the degree of accelerator pedal operation, the vehicle speed or the like, so as to remove or reduce the natural vibration frequency component inherent to torsional vibration occurring in the vehicle drive system. The device then controls an electric current flowing at the drive motor so that the drive motor torque matches the target drive torque.
Under this control, smoother creep running is achieved by inhibiting the hunting phenomenon that tends to occur when idling forward due to torsional vibration in the drive system and smoother acceleration is also achieved whenever the driver steps on the accelerator pedal and the vehicle picks up speed.